<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sugar Tongue by Amarillis39</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568783">Sugar Tongue</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39'>Amarillis39</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Draco Malfoy Needs A Wank, Draco Malfoy's Imagination Runs Wild, Draco's Boner, F/M, Horny Draco Malfoy, Ice Cream, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Hermione Granger, Pining Draco Malfoy, Sexy Hermione Granger, Theo is a Little Shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568783</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarillis39/pseuds/Amarillis39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"How could she be so oblivious to how sexy she was? Had she no sense of propriety? Was she doing it on purpose?"</p><p>____</p><p>Draco is hopelessly pining after Hermione. How could he not when she looks so divine as she nibbles on sugar quills?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Finished Reading</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sugar Tongue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is probably borderline crack but I had such a good time writing it!</p><p>Thank you <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTwritesmore/pseuds/PTwritesmore">PTwritesmore</a> for taking the time to Beta this little piece!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>                                         </p><p> </p><p>Draco gulped as he watched Hermione nibble on a sugar quill, hidden in her favourite corner of the library.</p><p>And no, he was not stalking her. He just happened to be there too, sitting in front of a gap between books on the shelf that just accidentally gave him a perfect view of the witch. He fanned himself with the tome that he was reading - definitely not just pretending to - when she popped the top two buttons of her shirt open. Draco suddenly felt really hot but he was sure it was just the warm April sun seeping into the room through the open windows. </p><p>He leaned just a little bit further back on his already dangerously balanced chair and licked his lips along with Granger’s sensual licks and nibbles of the candy. His trousers were already uncomfortably tight around his crotch. </p><p>He expected his eighth year to be a torture. But apparently torture had multiple definitions when one was a hormone-driven teenager. Granger’s constant proximity and her friendship did not help in the slightest.</p><p>How could she be so oblivious to how sexy she was? Had she no sense of propriety? Was she doing it on purpose? </p><p>He nearly fainted every morning when she took a bite of her breakfast sausage as they were sitting at the long table reserved for all the eight years; promoting the house unity or some such nonsense. </p><p>“What are you - “ Theo’s voice brought him back to earth, quite literally. He startled Draco, who then leaned just an inch too far back and hit the ground, hard!</p><p>“NOTHING! I’M DOING NOTHING!” he shouted wildly, trying to cover the bulge in his trousers and flailing desperately. Theo just stood there; eyebrow raised and condescending smile gracing his sharp features.</p><p>“Sure, Draco,” he muttered and peaked through the space between books. “Of course, I should have known,” he chuckled and pinned his friend with an amused expression as Draco was still ungraciously splayed on the floor. The blonde only huffed, still trying to cover his embarrassment and made to get up.</p><p>“Did I hear - “ Draco froze at the sound of Hermione's angelic voice and cursed himself for his pale complexion as an ugly blush crept up his face and ears. </p><p>“Are you alright, Draco? Did you hurt yourself?” Theo snorted.</p><p>“I’m fine,” he managed to mumble and stood up awkwardly, his trousers still uncomfortably tight. Especially now, that she was standing just mere feet away from him, a tiny bit of icing stuck to the corner of her plump lips. And of course, Theo was no help as he unsuccessfully tried to hold his laughter at bay. </p><p>“It’s just his ego that was hurt, Granger. Nothing to see here!” Nott finally managed some form of coherent speech and Hermione’s eyes flicked between the two Slytherins. She glared at them, no doubt because the commotion pulled her out of her reading, and left.</p><p>“Looks like you have a problem here,” he looked the blonde up and down, “and a big one at that,” he added and turned to leave.</p><p>“Fuck you, Nott,” Draco managed and went back to his post in front of the bookshelf.</p><p>______</p><p>Just when Draco thought things couldn't get any worse, he was proven horribly wrong.  As the term ended, he hoped to be finally free of Hermione and her little pink tongue lapping at the sugar quill or her plump lips wrapping around the breakfast sausage. Draco thought that once they went their separate ways, he could  purge his brain once and for all from the offending images. </p><p>It was a hot July day and as he walked down Diagon Alley with Theo, seeking a distraction from the constant mental images of Granger's lips wrapped around something other than food, his mind wandered to her tongue warm and teasing...</p><p>No, he had to stop. And now! </p><p>“ - should we join them?” Theo’s voice brought him back to the task at hand. Draco’s imagination was getting out of control. It was ungodly to be thirsting so hard over the girl he bullied for the better part of their school years. What was wrong with him?</p><p>“Join who?” Theo gave him another raised eyebrow; it was his almost constant expression since Draco turned into a horny idiot.</p><p>“Them!” Theo gestured towards Florean Fortescue like Draco was meant to know what was going on. Truth be told he probably <em> was </em> meant to know what’s going on but he lost control over his brain and his urges a long time ago.</p><p>He tripped when he saw what his friend was pointing at.</p><p>“Granger,” Draco whispered and Theo looked like he was about to punch him.</p><p>“Or maybe we shouldn’t because I feel like this is going to be embarrassing…” he murmured but steered stricken Draco towards two waving girls sitting at the table outside the ice-cream parlor. </p><p>
  <em> Ice-cream? Oh no, no, no, no… </em>
</p><p>Draco barely paid attention as pleasantries were exchanged, he faintly recalled grunting something akin to a greeting and desperately trying to avoid looking at Granger.</p><p>And this was how he found himself sitting  across the table from her. Theo was as good as dead now after nearly throwing himself onto a chair next to baby Weasley and leaving him in with a direct view of Hermione who was currently lapping at an ice-cream cone. He almost whined.</p><p>He endured war, countless boughts of the Cruciatus Curse, imprisonment, bullying and Merlin only knows what else. But after all he’d been through Hermione’s tongue would be his undoing; her tongue, nowhere near him and where he needed it most, at that.</p><p>“Can you stop?” he blurted out and hoped that a person could die of embarrassment. If so, he was in for a swift but painful death. But death would be a blessing and he was clearly meant to suffer.</p><p>She froze with her tongue out, halfway through the pile of ice-cream that was barely contained in the cone and looked at him with the most innocent confusion possible. </p><p>She had no business being so hot and so innocent at the same time.</p><p>“Stop what?” she asked and licked a little drop of cream from the corner of her lips.</p><p>“N - Northing, sorry,” he mumbled and tried to ignore Theo howling by his side. He really wished he branched out in first year and made more friends. He let Theo order for him; too embarrassed and too aroused to care. Granger would be the death of him.</p><p>“You sure, Malfoy? You look a little flushed. Is it the heat? Here, have some ice-cream,” baby Weasley asked sweetly, too sweetly, for Draco’s liking and offered him her own cone with a devilish smile.</p><p>Theo <em> wheezed </em>. Draco attempted to kick his friend’s shin but in his current state, Nott Jr. seemed to have ceased feeling any sort of pain or other physical stimuli. </p><p>It surely was not healthy to be in a constant state of sexual frustration. Maybe Draco should see a Healer?</p><p>He wanted to beg his friend to get him out of there. Now! </p><p>But Nott clearly enjoyed inflicting torture.</p><p>After a while, Draco managed to calm his breathing enough to join the conversation and stop making a spectacle of himself. He welcomed the distraction when the waiter appeared with a large cone of chocolate and peppermint ice-cream and a black coffee for Theo.</p><p>“Diet,” he explained nonchalantly when he was met with two pairs of confused stares as the girls tried to understand why someone would have a bitter beverage in the most famous dessert spot in Wizarding London. Truth was, Theo was probably the only person known to Draco who despised anything sweeter than a lemon sorbet. Some people were just hopeless. </p><p>The blonde was now finally sufficiently distracted from the object of his pining. Yes, ice-cream was an excellent idea.</p><p>He licked along the edges of the cone, not wanting to waste even a drop of the exquisite concoction. He hummed deep in his throat, enjoying the flavour of his favourite dessert immensely and licked his finger, where a drop lingered.</p><p>A soft whine pulled him out of his trance. He looked up to be met with a wide-eyed stare of Hermione Granger. Her cone frozen halfway to her lips, her amber coloured irises shining and her pupils dilated. </p><p>Her mouth was slightly agape, her expression almost feral.</p><p>“I’d better be a maid of honour you guys,” Weasley muttered and Theo laughed again.</p><p>But it didn’t matter, nothing mattered when Hermione looked at him like this.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on <a href="https://amarillis39.tumblr.com">Tumblr</a> if you have any questions or just want to chat!</p><p>Any and all feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>